This invention relates to an electronic cash register capable of performing two different kinds of settlement processing operations including the reading, printing and clearing of total sales data.
An electronic cash register generally has a day sales amount data memory means for storing sales amount data for a number of classifications obtained for the day to permit daily settlement of the day sales amount data for each classification.
However, the prior-art electronic cash register of this kind has a drawback in that when an instruction for settling the period sales amount data is given without giving a day settlement instruction, the day sales amount data is not added to the period sales amount data although the period sales amount data is settled. Also, only the period sales amount data is settled after the period settlement operation is ended. Since the sales amount data for the day is not included in the period sales amount data, the period sales amount data has an inaccurate value, and this is inconvenient when totaling the sales amount data.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide an electronic cash register which permits the total sales data of commodities sold for a short time period such as one day to be printed as a daily settlement report according to classified items and which permits the total sales data of commodities sold over a long time period such as one week or one month to be printed as a period settlement report according to the classified items.
Another object of this invention is to provide an electronic cash register having a first total memory for storing the total sales data of commodities sold for a short time period and a second total memory adapted to sequentially accumulate, each time a settlement is made for the first total memory, such total sales data, in which when the settlement is made for the second total memory the total sales data of the commodities sold over that time period is read out always as a correct value so that an accurate period settlement report can be prepared.